This invention relates to a bedding storage container and more particularly to a bedding storage container that attaches to a back of a vertical portion of a futon.
Convertible beds and their associated bedding are well known in the art. Generally, beds are taught which store in a collapsed or reduced state, such as, for example, convertible sofas. Such beds can be unfolded, extended, or otherwise opened out to accommodate humans at rest in a supine, prone, or other position as commonly found when humans are sleeping. The art also includes such examples as wedge bolster bedding holders (See U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,993). More recent innovations in the bedding industry have resulted in a widespread use of a futon for use as both a couch by day, and a bed by night. Futons are typically used by people who have limited space in their dwellings and who therefore choose to optimize commitment of scarce square footage in living space to the placement of their furniture. Such people are often living on a limited budget. Although many variations of futons are found in commerce, a common problem faced by futon users everywhere is that they must find an acceptable location to store the bedding, such as, for example, sheets, blankets, and pillows, associated with their futon. The use of such acceptable locations, such as, for example, closets and footlockers, typically requires the encumbrance of additional space in a dwelling, thereby further compounding the problem of saving space in dwellings of limited square footage. Thus, what is needed is a bedding storage container which is compact, utilizes little or no additional square footage, is simple to use, and has a low production and acquisition cost.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bedding storage container that allows a user to store bedding behind a vertical surface of a piece of furniture.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bedding storage container that allows a user to store bedding behind a vertical surface of a futon.
It is even another object of the present invention to provide a bedding storage container that adapts to and is used in conjunction with an existing futon.
More particularly, the present invention provides a bedding storage container detachably mounted to a futon frame. A futon mattress is removably positioned to rest upon the futon frame. The bedding storage container includes a pouch. The pouch is detachably secured to the futon frame by straps that are adjustably affixed to the futon frame. The pouch includes a storage area within the pouch. Bedding, such as, for example, sheets, blankets, pillows, and the like, is positioned within the storage area of the pouch as desired by the user. A lid is secured to the pouch. The lid is selectably positioned over a lip of the pouch to close the pouch as desired by the user. A fastening means, such as, for example, openings formed along the lid in alignment with corresponding buttons affixed to the pouch, is used in order to secure the lid in a closed position.